Mary P. Bear
Mary P. Bear, Esquire is Herbert's elder sister. She has gained hypnotic powers, possibly from a Doom Weed, but this is yet to be confirmed. She's selfish, spiteful and nasty and will go to an extent to get anything she wants. She wears a big, pink bow on her head and even though she looks smiliar to Herbert, she denies any resemblance. Like Herbert, she came to Club Penguin on an iceberg, and having nowhere to go or to live, Herbert gave her a home, warm shelter and food. The only catch was that she must swear allegiance to LEEPB, and she reluctantly accepted. Background Mary grew up in the North Pole along with her mother and father. She was always spoilt and was considered the favorite (though still the only child in the family at this periodic time). However, things changed for Mary during the day Herbert was born. Herbert became the next favorite in the family and got anything he wanted, while Mary felt like her parents treated her like an outcast, even though they constantly reassure her that they love them both. She felt that action needed to be taken, and mysteriously disappeared for the following 12 hours. Mary and Herbert's parents felt worried about her (but they didn't mention that it took them 7 hours to realize she was gone), and were about to call the Police until Mary stormed into the house. Her eyes glared directly at her parents, and while muttering a strange chant, her parents felt a sudden urge to pamper their daughter, and not care for Herbert. Herbert had to live through this for his life until he went on the iceberg that took him to Club Penguin. Herbert has mentioned to Klutzy that on that day when Mary took over, her breath did smell strangely like Brussel sprouts, and she hates Brussel sprouts. Involvement Mary's special talent in LEEPB is: Hypnotics. If she suspects a penguin to be affiliated with PSA, she will send them into a trance, making them tell her everything they know, and any plans to use to capture Herbert. She will also ask them questions about any party-related events that may occur. Once she has learned enough, she simply sends them off to cause havoc in Club Penguin, which is a minor contribution for Doom Weed growth in the USA. Trivia *She is lactose intolerant *Agent LJM constantly mocks her on her big ugly pink bow at PSA *She once pushed Herbert down a hill and he fell in a pond. *Her breath constantly smells like brussel sprouts, and Herbert is starting to get suspicious *She has frequently tried to hypnotized Explorer and Fred, but they both mistake her attempts for interrogation and think she is a cop. Apparently hot pink isn't an appealing color to an Antics. *Alex12345a thinks she's a large animal who runs around the city everyday. His thoughts are strange... *Her body weight, technically her fat body may have came from the Fat Weed... *Fudd is immune to her hypnotic powers. That is why he succeeded in throwing paint cans at her without becoming one of her victims. See also * Legion of Extremely Evil Polar Bears Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:torture Category:Polar Bears